Mulan
Fa Mulan is a young woman from the Land of Dragons who is a party member in Kingdom Hearts II. Determined to bring honour to her family, particularly her ill father, Mulan cuts her hair, steals her father's armour and impersonates a soldier named Ping to join the army to defeat Shan Yu. Mulan is a generally weak fighter to begin with, but eventually becomes a skilled swordsmaiden. Journal Entries ''Kingdom Hearts II'' Mulan (1998) The only daughter of the distinguished Fa family, Mulan has a hard time acting the way everybody wants her to. She's sure she'll never fit in. But when her aging father was ordered to join the Imperial Army, she sneaked away and risked her life to take his place. *'Ping' Mulan (1998) The only daughter of the distinguished Fa family. Her real name is Fa Mulan. She disguised herself as a man and joined the Imperial Army in her father's place to fight the Huns and uphold the family's honor. The other soldiers know her as Ping. Story ''Kingdom Hearts II'' Sora, Donald and Goofy meet Mulan as "Ping" outside the army's camp with Mushu. Sora and Donald are shocked when Goofy reveals to them that she is actually a girl but promise to keep her identity a secret. The group join the army, where Mulan almost blows her cover after breaking up a massive brawl between Sora, Donald, and two other military recruits. Captain Shang has little faith in "Ping", despite the constant comments from Sora, Donald and Goofy. Mulan slowly impresses Shang, defeating Shan Yu and his Heartless single-handedly by causing an avalanche, and even saves Shang's life. But Mushu accidentally gives away Mulan's identity. Shang, outraged of her deceit, chucks her and the others out of the army before leaving. Mulan and the others see Shan Yu and several surviving Heartless emerge from the mountain and make their way to the Imperial City. Mulan fails to convince Shang to believe her, but she soon gets his trust again when the Emperor is kidnapped. Mulan, Sora and the others battle and kill Shan Yu, Mulan being thanked personally by the Emperor who bows respectfully. Shan Yu's sword then suddenly glows and gives Sora access to another world. Mulan is reunited with Sora during his second visit to her world. Mulan is hunting a cloaked man who she believes is an enemy spy, but Sora knows it is a member of Organization XIII. Following the cloaked man to the mountains, they see a Heartless Dragon called the Storm Rider head for the Imperial City. They head there where they find the cloaked man (there are actually two, one being Riku) who reveals himself to be Xigbar. Mulan and the others battle the Storm Rider and defeat it. Mulan gives her support to Sora when he leaves to continue his journey to find Riku and Kairi. In order to thank her for her unconditional loyalty, the Emperor makes her Captain Shang's partner, with the two of them serving beside him. Skillset During the short time she joins Sora under the guise of Ping, Mulan does not use Mushu's magic and is much weaker, and also tends to trip in combat. She attacks and moves very slowly and only uses her sword. After the battle on the mountain's summit, she sheds her disguise and acquires her full power and skillset - prior to the battle, she only has access to Draw, Item Boost and Hyper Healing. Mulan is a mage character, relying on Mushu's fire magic in battle, although she also uses her sword. She is very agile and can perform several aerial attacks. She has one armor slot, one accessory slot and three item slots. Mulan's skillset is as follows: *'Mushu Fire': Mushu breathes fire at nearby enemies *'Flametongue': Mulan charges into the air surrounded by Mushu's fire. *'Draw': Draws in orbs. *'Fire Boost': Boosts the power of Fire attacks. *'Item Boost': Boosts the effectiveness of healing items like Potions. *'Auto Limit': Sets the Reaction command to Limit, if a Limit has been equipped. *'Hyper Healing': Quickly revives a fallen party member and restores their HP. *'Limit ability': Red Rocket. Battle Quotes "Mushu!" "For China!" "Ya!!" Trivia *She and Ariel are the the only Disney Princesses who are not Princesses of Heart. Conversely, Alice was not considered a Disney Princess in any way. Coincidentally, both are the only female party members in the respective games they are such. *Ming-Na reprises her role as Mulan. Though neither she nor Princess Jasmine sang in their Kingdom Hearts appearances, they both have the same singing voice actor in their original movies, Filipino singer Lea Salonga of Miss Saigon fame. *She is one of two temporary party members to have more than one costume during gameplay, the other is Jack Skellington. *Her sword is a Chinese straight sword, or jian, which was a common weapon for a Chinese infantry soldier during much of Imperial China. Thus Shang, Yao, Chien-Po, and Ling are all shown each to wield one. *Although in the movie her secret was revealed by a doctor who tended to her wounds (received from Shan-Yu), in the game an upset Mushu refers to her as "Mulan" and "Girl" while Captain Shang watches.Oddly not finding a talking dragon weird. *Mulan's sword is different than the other members as it curves more like Shan-Yu's sword. fr:Fa Mulan Category: Disney characters Category: Kingdom Hearts II characters Category: Land of Dragons Category: Allies